Daughter Of Love
by JulieSaur
Summary: Basically a story about a regular teen who finds out she's a demigod. This story is about her life, and how her adventure starts.   Beware: Cursing. I'm a sailor's mouth. Excuse my French!


**Hi guys! I'm new to fan-fiction, so don't blame me for bad stories! :D. I just really love writing and have been writing since I was in fifth grade. I recently found out about this website and decided that I should try to write a story on here and see how people like/hate it...**

***Comment and tell me your opinions!**

****Enjoy my story if you can xD**

***** This story is based on the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series. There are some Percy Jackson characters but I added some. JUST SAYING 3**

I swear I would never daze off ever again during school, because the last time I did that, it led to serious weird stuff.

So it was mid-June, and we were all getting ready for the summer. The eight graders couldn't wait to get their butts out of Middle School and finally get into High School, the seventh graders couldn't wait to be senior, and the sixth graders couldn't wait to get seventh grade over with, and move on to eight grade.

I admit I wasn't paying attention to my Science teacher Mr. Meyers. But it wasn't like he said anything useful anyways. He mostly talked about his problems with his wife.

I stared out the window not expecting to see anything surprising. Which, I did though.

There was a girl with long blond hair, holding a sword. I swear a full four foot long sword! And that's not the weird part of it. There was this _HUGE _dog looking über ugly.

My jaw nearly reached the floor in shock. What the HELL?

I looked around my class to see if anyone noticed this.

No one did. Mr. Meyers just went on blabbering and the eighth graders went on not paying attention.

I turned back to the window. This time, the girl was swinging the sword at the ugly dog. It looked as if she was trying to kill it.

This was so strange!

My right left leg started to shake, and I started to feel itchy all over. I had an urge to move.

Great, ADHD is acting up.

Ever since I was born, I was known to be the kid who couldn't sit still. And I was born with dyslexia-meaning I sometimes cannot read correctly. So basically I was that one kid in the class labeled as trouble-maker.

I try to stay still and try to ignore the fact that there is this girl holding a sword and a huge dog trying to kill her. Yeah, because that's totally normal. It's an everyday thing you see.

I look away and shut my eyes trying to push away the image of the girl and the dog.

It doesn't work, and by now my leg is shaking so much my whole desk is shaking. It looks like an earthquake.

I have to go outside and see what the hell is going on.

My hand shoots up in the middle of Mr. Meyers babble and he stops abruptly, surprised that one of his students bothered to listen and to comment.

"Yes Miss. Montgomery, you may speak." Mr. Meyers said.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I lied, biting my lip and glancing at the window.

Mr. Meyer hesitates. He was probably wondering if he should let me go or not, because well let's just say I have a bad reputation.

I was kicked out of three schools in a month so I don't blame the old man.

Mr. Meyers finally makes a decision and says "No."

I groan and look back at the window.

The girl is hopping around dodging the big dog. She wasn't killing it though.

But honestly, I don't think she could have killed it anyways. Her sword was at least two feet away from the pup! She couldn't kill it even if she wanted to. She had to get closer to it or she'll probably die before she can get a chance to kill it.

And I know I sound totally mean for saying to kill the dog, but really the dog looked vicious. Like it wasn't one of those cute little puppies. This one looked deadly with the fangs and all that.

Finally, this girl named Dia notices.

"Oh my god! Why is that girl stabbing the poor dog with a stick?" Dia gasps, pointing out the window.

Wait. Stab? Stick? What stick?

There's murmuring in the classroom and everyone looks out the window.

Mr. Meyers frowns because he lost his attention, but he too looks surprised at the window.

I _really _need to get out of here.

"Mr. Meyers?" I call out with my right hand raised.

Mr. Meyers looks away from the window and at me. "Yes?"

He didn't get to finish his sentence though. I ran out with my stuff as soon as he said the y.

I shouted something like "I'll make up the work, I promise!" and pushed open the exit door.

I ran over to the girl who was in the school yard.

As soon as she saw me, she killed the dog like it was nothing and sheathed her sword.

I froze in place. I was thinking two things at once.

She killed the dog. It was easy for her.

Dia was probably freaking out when she saw the girl "stab" the dog with a "stick". She's part of PETA.

"Well? Don't stand there. Let's go." The girl said to me.

"Go where?" I asked, seriously confused.

She laughs at me, her grey eyes sparkling. "To Camp Half-Blood, silly."

"Where the heck is that, and do I know you?" I took a step back cautiously.

She shrugs. "You don't know me."

"Right... And where is Camp Half-Blood?"

She smiles. "No time to explain everything. They'll be after you soon. Follow me."

I took another step back and shook my head. "No way."

"Aw c'mon Leda, don't be a wimp." The girl rolled her eyes and took a step toward me.

"How the heck do you know my name?" I was literally freaked out now.

The girl took another step toward and grabbed my arm. "I'll explain later just come with me!"

"No!" I pulled away from her. One; because we were both sweating a lot from the weather and it gets sticky, two; she was a stranger!

"I guess I have no choice." She mutters, and I stare at her like she's crazy.

She sighs, and turns around to walk away.

I watch her for a minute, but that's when she turns around quickly and hits me on the head knocking me out cold.

**Well... That's it. Bad I know, but bear with me~**


End file.
